So simple Yet so complicated
by TheMatchmakingSnowman
Summary: Flora has dyslexia and everyone including her thinks she's stupid. She's bullied and has no friends but is far luckier than she thinks. Helia looks and acts like your average teen but what people don't know is that he has A LOT going on. But when he meets flora he shows her that there's a lot more to life than she sees. But his life is so complicated... Properly explained inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so heres whats up. flora has dyslexia and is bullied and is always complaining. helia is a new guy who has a lot going on but he never complains though his life is 10 times worse than hers he still listens to her complaining. Lets jusr say that he makes her life worth living and stuff. It basically their life together its a lot more than the summary. It's the story of two people with two different lives so different from each others yet somehow they fit. It's very very hard to explain just please read it and see what you think._

_**Heloooo this is my 3rd story on fanfiction. I hope you all like it since this is actually the first story i ever started writing.**_

_**I would like to dedicate this story to one of my best friends maeve. Maeve you are possibly the sweetest person on earth and i hope that when you are sick you can read this and remember that we all luv you and miss you like crazy and it helps you feel better :)**_

_**So here it is my new story...**_

I wake up to my alarm clock buzzing in my ear. Uhhhh back to school or as I like to call it the hellhole.

I don't get why they even give us the summer holidays. Its as if they're giving us time off and their all like 'enjoy your time off'' and then you go off you have fun and suddenly you're back in school and you've forgotten everything you learned the previous year and have NO clue what your doing.

Well at least that's how I see it. I don't ever have fun during my summer holidays though.

Trapped in a house with my parents who might just be the two most boring people on the planet. My dads a lecturer at the university and my mom owns a knitting shop. I know thrilling right?

It might be more fun if I wasn't such a loner. School is the worst but ANYTHING is better than spending time with my parents.

I hate school I hate watching everyone pass with no trouble and me having to work for hours on end just to scrape past.

I have dyslexia which makes an A impossible. Not to mention everyone in school hates me for it because I get extra time in exams and homework assignments because basically I'm stupid.

'Flora breakfast!' my mom yells up the stairs.

Shit I should be dressed!

I jump out of bed and yank open my drawers pulling on a pink top, red skirt, rink knee socks and red heels. I tye a rink sash around my skirt on the way down the stairs.

I go into the kitchen, my dad is reading the paper at the table.

'morning porridge? My mom asks. Ughhhh I hate porridge its like old people food all mushy and it looks like sick.

'no thanks I'll just have toast' I reply. I put the bread in the toaster.

'so back to school today. Are you excited?' my dad asks. 'sure' Well what else am I meant to say?

I can't exactly tell him I hate school everyone hates me and I have NO friends.

'good' he says going back to my paper.

My toast pops I spread some butter on it and run out the door swinging my bag over my shoulder as I go.

'have a nice day' my mom yells after me. 'you too' I yell back closing the door behind me.

I finish my toast on my way up the road.

I live 5 minutes away from school.

As I approach the school I run my fingers through my caramel brown hair.

This is it back to school.

'hey dumbass' chad a boy in my class yells. Yep that's what people call me around here.

I go into the main hall to collect my timetable.

Of course first thing this morning we have an assembly welcoming us all back to school but then it's work.

I have history after assembly. Great history fun, not. I mean it's basically starting us off with the most boring subject.

Theres an uneven number in my class 31 and each desk seats 2 so someone has to sit on their own every class. And that someone is me. Yep I know sad right? That's me saddo of the century.

It's not that I haven't tried to make friends it's just no one cares I have dyslexia they all just think I'm stupid one way or the other.

People are starting to crowd in for assembly now so I take a seat at the back in the corner where no one will notice me.

10 minutes later when the 400 pupils of JFK high are seated my princaple Mr Dooglan walks on stage, microphone in hand and begins.

'welcome back everyone and as usual a big welcome to all of our new students joining us this year. So back in school again, I expect you all to hit the books now and ace all your tests. So onto subjects...' And that's how it went on for the hour

Bla bla bla. Boring boring boring. I wonder if it's fun for teachers to be droning on and on and knowing that no one is listening. Not to mention taking up all our free time with piles of homework.

People are beginning to leave the main hall now.

We have 10 minutes to sort out our lockers and then it's of to class. I head down the hall to my locker.

Same ones every year. Mine is in between 2 annoying guys in my year named Aaron and Jake.

Shoving my books in my locker and grabbing my stuff for history I run for my history classroom before Aaron and Jake can say anything awful to me.

When I get to the classroom I throw my bag under a table and sit down.

A few minutes later when all of us are sitting down (me alone as usual) our history teacher Mr MacAdams just starts to drone on about how we're going to knuckle down and work really hard this year.

When there's a knock on the door.

'Sorry I'm late.' says a boy I've never seen before. He's tall and pale with long black hair in a loose ponytail, he's wearing a green poet shirt and white trousers.

'ah class this is Helia he'll be joining your class this year. Helia there's a seat free next to flora if you'd take a seat.' says Mr McAdams pointing to the seat next to me.

Wait a new student! Next to me! What? We've never had a new student join our class before, he looks nice. I wonder how long it will take him to cop on to the fact that he's sitting next to the biggest looser in school.

He walks over puts his bag on the floor and sits down next to me.

'So... where was I?' continues Mr McAdams.

I take another look at Helia. He smiles at me.

He has the a kind smile and dark mysterious midnight blue eyes.

I can't help thinking that maybe just maybe this year might be different...

_**Well there's chapter 1 for ya. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it :) Please review if you can :) Maeve I hope you liked it too :) chapter two will be up soon :) BYE :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Helooooo chapter 2 is here for you :) thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites :) they mean a lot to me._**

Helias P.O.V

I run through the schoolgates.

Trust me to take the wrong bus and end up an hour late for my first day at my new school.

So by the time I'm inside I've missed assembly and I'm supposed to be in history class.

I run down the hall until I finally find the classroom

I knock on the door and then open it. 'sorry I'm late' I say. Eh it's not much but what am I supposed to say. 'I'm so so so sorry I'm late oh and great tie sir ' ya I'd love see the label that would give me.

'ahhhh clas this is Helia. He'll be joining your class this year, Helia there's a seat free next to Flora if you'd take a seat.' says the teacher.

He points to a seat next to a tanned girl with wavy caramel brown hair. So that's where I'll be sitting all year. I walk over drop my bag on the floor and sit down.

Then the history teacher begins to drone on again.

I notice that Flora is looking at me so I smile at her. She has the prettiest emerald green eyes.

'so class if you'd read pages 1 to 3 and then do the questions on page 4.' says the history teacher interrupting my thoughts.

Uhhh its not the summer holidays anymore

after an hour of 'The Boston Tea Party' its lunch.

By the time I've putten my books in my locker and gotten my books for the next period the que for the cafeteria is a mile long. I queu for ages until I finally get a sandwich and a bottle of water.

I look around, there's just 1 problem though..

WHERE THE HELL DO I SIT?

It was easy in my old school I always sat with my mates Timmy and Riven but here?

I notice Flora sitting in the corner on her own so I go over and sit down.

'hi' I say trying to start a conversation.

She looks up from her salad at me

'hi' she says. I wonder why Flora is sitting on her own?

'Hey newboy why are you sitting with dumbass? Come over and sit with me and my friends' I look up.

There's a girl with long blond hair in a green and pink short strapless dress standing in front of me.

'No thanks I'm fine sitting here with Flora.' I put extra emphasis on her name just to annoy the girl.

Who does she think she is calling Flora dumbass?

'fine then' she says stomping off.

I look back at Flora, she's staring at me shocked.

'What was that?' she asks.

'Well she was awful. Who was she anyway?' I ask.

'Oh that's Stella. She's basically the popular bitch in our school. You know constantly breaking up and getting back together with this guy Brandon. He's captain of the football team. Shes head cheerleader. It's all very cliché.' she replies.

I wonder why Stella called Flora dumbass? Should I ask Flora? Eh might as well ask. 'Flora why did she call you dumbass?' I ask.

Flora sighs. 'Well it's because..I'm not the smartest of people. But it's not my fault. I have dyslexia.'

'oh' I say looking back down at my sandwich.

The rest of the day flies by. Work, work and more work. But hey that's school.

Stella waved over at me a few times fluttering her eyelashes.

I Don't Like Her.

everyone in school seams to call Flora dumbass. It's really bad and loads of people have told me to stay away from her. But I think she's nice.

On my way home from school (I missed the bus do I had to walk) I stop in the corner shop to get stuff for dinner. As usual im cooking.

As it was our first day we got no homework but sometimes if I do have homework I'm up really late finishing it.

I've decided to make spaghetti bolognese as its ivy my 10 year old sisters favourite and it's her first day at a new school too.

My mom works really late and my dad never gets off his ass but thats a long, complicated story.

'I'm home!' I yell as I walk in the door of my house.

There are still boxes everywhere.

'HELIA!' I hear Ivy my 10 year old sister yell, she runs through from the kitchen and gives me a huge hug that almost knocks me over.

Me and Ivy are really close.

'I had such a great day at school' she says smiling.

'ok tell me while I make dinner.' I say.  
We go through to the kitchen. I pour water into a pot and leave it on the job to boil.

'So how was school?' I ask

'great, I was put next to this girl Anna. She's really nice and fun. She can do really cool braids in your hair' she says the smile on her face stretches from ear to ear.

It's so nice to see her smiling after all she was only 4 when everything in our house went awful, so she basically grew up in hell.

'So how was your school?' she asks. 'good' I say.

'Did you make any new friends?' she asks. 'Yeah a girl named Flora.' I reply.

'is she nice?' she persists. 'yes' I say 'now do me a favour and get me the spaghetti from the shopping bag on the kitchen table.'

Half an hour later dinner is ready. I drop dads into his room and then me and Ivy eat at the kitchen table.

I remember when we all used to eat together as a family.

After dinner I put moms spaghetti in a bowl for her and then do the washing up.

'Helia can we watch a movie?' Ivy asks staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

'ok you pick out the movie, I'm nearly finished the washing up.' I reply.

10 minutes later were curled up on the couch watching 'The Aristocats' one of Ivy's favourites.

We've seen it so many times I practically know the entire script off by heart.

Ivy looks up at me. 'So this Flora girl...is she pretty?'...

**_Well that's it chapter 3 shall be up soon :) byeeee :) review if you can please :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here :) thanks for all the positive reviews :) they really inspire me :)**

Before you read this i seriously recommend you read 'never say never' by one of my BFFs UniqueCharm

When I get home from school my mom is sorting through papers at the kitchen table.

My dad is still at work.

'so what's for dinner?' I ask.

'Chicken casserole, it's in the oven.' she replies.

I go upstairs to my room and sit on the bed.

We got no homework today so I decide to take another look at my timetable.

My first subject tomorrow is science. The teacher picks our partners for science.

I hope I get paired up with Helia.

'Flora dinner.' my mom is yells up the stairs for me.

I dash downstairs. My dad is sitting at the table.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear him come in.

A steaming plate of casserole is sitting on the table for me.

After dinner I watch a few episodes of CSI Miami and go to bed. For some reason I can't stop thinking about Helia.

The next day I get up earlier so I'm not late.

I don't think I've ever been this happy before school before.

I make more of an effort getting dressed putting on a sky blue sun top with embroidered jeans and silver flip flops. I tie my hair in a high ponytail and put in silver hoop earrings.

I go downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cornflakes.

I'm a bit nervous a bout the whole science partner thing but push the thought away.

I set off for school a few minutes later and get there in around 10 minutes.

I can't wait to see Helia. Wait! Do I like Helia? No, we're just friends right? I guess I'm just excited about actually having a friend.

My thoughts are disturbed by a familiar voice.

'Hey dumbass! Sigh...Stella.

Next thing I know she's pulling me around. 'You stay away from Helia you hear? He's mine, ok you desperate bitch! With your little I'm so innocent act. Well I don't fall for it. Helia IS interested in me! You're just in the way of him noticing. Ok? So back off!'

Who does she think she is? She doesnt own Helia and Helia doesn't even like her. I guess me not reacting is making Stella angrier.

'don't just stand there with your mouth open say something!' Wow she is seriously messed up.

'is there a problem here?' Helia thank god!

Stella shoots me a 'don't even think about it' kind of look.

'no nothing. I was just checking with flora I'd we need a hardback for history.' she says so innocently she even has me fooled for a second. I gotta hand it to her. She may be a bitch but she is a very good actress.

'Flora?' Oh helias asking for my half of the story.

I don't think he fell for Stella's 'little miss innocent' act.

'yeah she was just asking me a question that's all.' I reply. It's better just to keep the peace.

'Come on let's get to class before we're late.' says Helia ushering me away.

We leave Stella standing alone. I hear her give a quick humph. Then she flicks her hair and stomps back to her group.

The list of our science partners and the layout of where we're sitting is pinned up outside the science lab.

There's already a big group of people from our class crowded around it.

After battling our way through the crowds we eventually get to the list and start to search for our names.

Helia doesn't look very happy when he finds his, so I check it too.

Oh my God. He's sitting at the back of the classroom with Stella as a partner. Oh Fuck Fuck Fuck. The back of the classroom is a doss. Our teacher is about a thousand years old. And is too scared to give out to us 'hooligans'

I remember Stella and Brandon sat back there last year and they litterly made out for entire lessons and our teacher only gave out to them once when Brandon had ripped Stella's top off and she was unzipping his pants with her teeth.

Wait! If Helia is with Stella who am I with?

I check the list. Great I'm in the second row with chad as a science partner. Why must the universe always pick on me?

The rest of the school day went at snails pace. Mostly Stella making flirty fingers at Helia and teachers boring us to death. I'm starting to remember why I hate school so much.

well thats it. :) I know this chapter was like SO boring but it gets better I swear :) thanks for reading chapter 3 is coming croon :) review if you can please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone :) chapter 4 is here :) I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews it amazes me that you guys like my story so much :)**

To Emma: well the easiest way to follow stories and know when there's a new chapter is by becoming a member of fanfiction and following the story ;) it's easy really :)

Here's chapter 4 :)...

* * *

****  
I wake up 10 minutes before the bus gets here. I rush to get ivy up so we don't miss it.

When I'm changed I run downstairs and grab 2 granola bars from the from the cupboard .

The bus will be here in a second.

'Ivy' I yell up the stairs. 'Coming' she yells back running downstairs.

*crash* I hear something crash off the wall upstairs 'SHUT UP' my dad yells from his room. That's my father charming as can be.

I glance at Ivy and we both roll our eyes.

I toss her a granola bar and we rush out the door. That's my average morning for you.

We get to the bus stop right As the bus is pulling in so we get on.

Ivy spots her friend from school and sits next to her so I sit near the front on my own.

We reach the school around half an hour before school starts. Ivy got off like 5 minutes earlier at her school.

As I walk in the school gates I notice Stella talking to Flora. That can't be right.

I walk over to them.

Oh my god Flora looks so pretty.

Wait! Do I like flora?

I dunno. I've only ever had one girlfriend before. Her name was Musa and we broke up after around a year and a half of dating because I had to move here. We're still friends though and we email each other all the time. Flora would have liked Musa.

As I get to Stella and Flora Stella puts on her flirty face and winks at me. Ugh why can't she get it through her head that I don't like her?

'is there a problem here?' I ask. God I sound like a teacher or a police guard person thing. I'm not sure of the exact thing to call them...

Stella puts on her 'little miss innocent face. Making her eyes go all wide. She disgusts me.

'no nothing I was just checking with Flora if we're meant to have a hardback for history.' replies Stella innocently.

Pfff yah right she might as well of said 'I was just telling Flora she's my best friend in the world'

'Flora?' I ask, hoping she'll tell me the truth.

'Yeah she was just asking me a question that's all.' she says but I know she's lying because she can't look me in the eye.

After we get our books from our lockers we head up to the science lab. The list of our partners and seating plan is on the notice board outside.

When we eventually battle our way through the crowds I search for my name.

After a minute I find it in the back row with...Stella as a lab partner.

God I should really file a restraining order against her or something! Haha who am I kidding? I can't afford a restraining order.

In science Stella is so flirty it sickens me and every time I look at Flora she looks like she's having the worst time ever and that dude Chad is really bugging her.

After that the next 2 classes drone on CSPE and Geography my 2 least favourite subjects.

At break time I'm not very hungry so I look through the optional subject list. I'm doing art and woodwork. They're the same 2 as Flora coincidentally enough.

After that school drones on for another four and a half hours and we get a ton of homework. I guess that counts out doing any art.

Its a Tuesday which means me and ivy are going out to the grocery store to do the weekly shop.

Ivy loves doing the weekly shop because she can ride on the trolley and I always let her pick out a bag of haribos.

As I put the key in the door I hear Ivy running down the stairs. As I push open the door I'm knocked to the ground by a little ball of energy. 'are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready?' Ivy asks. As you can see shes very eager.

'Sure let's go ' I say grabbing the money mom left on the hall table.

The supermarket is just down the road.

We're in there for around half an hour. We buy the basics like chicken, bread, pasta, potatoes, cereal etc... As well as minstrels, microwave popcorn and haribo gummy bears.

When we get home I make chicken stir-fry and while ivy plays with her barbies I do the washing up.

I then go in to spend some time with Ivy. Because her parents aren't bothered to be around (even though dads right upstairs but you NEVER disturb my dad from doing nothing). I don't like Ivy spending all her time on her own.

I put Ivy to bed at 9 and then make a start on my homework. It's basic enough stuff. I stay up doing it until 11 and by then I'm exhausted so I go to bed.

God I really wish I had more free time...

**Well that's chapter 4 chapter 5 is coming soon :) I will not be updating as frequently because of school and so on :( thanks for reading review if you can please ;) BYE :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this chapter took like such a long time to write. It's been like a month since i updated this I'm sooooo sorry :(**

The next month flies by. Me and Helia became really close friends, but Stella still thinks Helia likes her and hates me even more than before. When you think about it she is a really sad person.

It's lunch and me and Helia are sitting at our usual table. It's weird to think that he's only been here around a month and a half as it seems way longer.

This is the last day of school before the Halloween mid term.

Halloween has always been a bit weird. Greeting little kids dressed in stupid costumes and giving them free sweets...not my idea of fun.

'Flora are you doing anything on Halloween?' Helia asks snapping me out of my thoughts. We're in the cafeteria during lunch.

'No why?' I ask.

'I was wondering if you wanted to take Ivy trick or treating with me?' he asks hopefully.

Helia talks about Ivy a lot. The two of them seem really close. She sounds like a sweet kid and taking her trick or treating could be fun.

'Sure' I reply smiling.

Helia grins at me for a second before his smile changes into a look of horror. He's looking past me now. I turn around. No wonder, Stella is coming straight towards us.

'Hey Helia' she says fluttering her eyelashes.

'What do you want?' Helia asks a look of annoyance on his face.

'I just wanted to invite you to my party.' she says innocently. 'Its on Sunday at 8'

'Can I bring a friend?' Helia asks looking at me.

Stella thinks for a second. Shes probably considering the chances if Helia coming of she doesn't let me come.

'Sure' she says smiling falsely but its pretty clear that she's really pissed off. She then gives Helia a wink, flicks her hair and walks back to her friends.

Helia sighs when as she walks away. 'She just won't leave me alone will she?' he asks sadly. 'Nope your doomed to suffer FOREVER!' I say laughing. 'Its a burden being this handsome.' he says fake sobbing.

I pick a grape off my plate and throw it at him. 'HEY!' he exclaims mock hurt. 'ya I threw a grape at your face! Watchu gonna do about it?' I ask toughly. 'I think it's time for the toughest battle there can be.' Helia says seriously. 'THUMB WAR!' we both exclaim.

We link our hands and start chanting. '1,2,3,4 I declare a thumb war!' we both say and then we're off on a thumb war. After around 2 minutes I manage to pin his thumb down. 'MWA HA HA I am victorious!' I exclaim throwing my hands in the air. 'I demand a rematch' Helia exclaims. Hes so funny.

We then mess around for the rest of lunch.

After lunch we go to our last 3 classes and then we're FREE from school for an entire WEEK! I know what you're thinking 'didn't this girl say she hated school holidays?' well ya I did, but me and Helia have planned a ton of fun things to do for the week.

When I get home I do my homework (we only got 1 thing because most teachers decided to let us off), then I eat dinner (chicken curry yum!), watch tv and go to bed as I'll be up late tomorrow.

I spend the next day mooching around until 7 when I'm due to go to helias (we're talking 7 at night now. Trust me I'm NOT a morning person) Around 6:50 I put my costume in a bag (Helia made me bring one because he says it's 'tradition'. I'm going to hurt him ) and head off for his house.

I've never actually been in his house so I have no idea what to expect. Around ten minutes later I'm standing on Helia's doorstep ringing the doorbell. God it's freezing out here.

'Coming!' I hear someone yell and then footsteps down the stairs. It must be Ivy as the voice is much too high to be helias.

I hear the door being unlocked and then it swings open revealing possibly the cutest little girl I've ever seen. She has bouncy curly shoulder length black hair and big midnight blue eyes. She's wearing a really cute cat costume and has a nose and whiskers painted on her face.

'HELIA FLORAS HERE!' she yells up the stairs . I hear banging on the walls upstairs and someone yelling 'shut up!'. I look around confused but Ivy finds this perfectly normal.

Helias walking down the stairs I decide not to mention the banging upstairs. Anyway I'm distracted by what helias wearing. Hes wearing a black cloak with black trousers and a black top and his hair is all jelled back. I can't help but laugh at him.

'What?' he asks cross at my laughter. He also has artifial fangs stuck on two of his teeth. 'it's just...*gasp*...your...*gasp*...hair!' I say gasping with laughter, by now Ivy has joined in with me. Helia looks really confused and by now me and Ivy are rolling on the floor with laughter.

When me and Ivy eventually get over our laughing fit I go to get changed into my costume. Ugh it's really stupid. When I'm changed I Come out of the bathroom, Embarassed at my stupid costume.

'Wow Flora you look lovely' Ivy says. I'm wearing a light and dark pink dress with pink boots, pink fingerless gloves and green fairy wings. (her original winx outfit). 'Thanks Ivy,' I say not really believing her.

We set off around ten minutes later and trick or treat for around an hour. Me and Helia brought bags with us too for the laugh and now we have enough sweets to last us until next July.

We're back in Helia's house now watching 'Mulan'. It was one of my favourite movies when I was Ivy's age. Ivy is probably the most mature 10 year old I know, she's really funny and sweet and easy to talk to. She's an angel compared to my 10 year old cousin Billy. Last time his family came to visit he wouldn't stop hitting me with a rubber chicken.

After the movie we put Ivy to bed.

I'm wondering if I should ask Helia about the yelling and banging I heard earlier... I might as well find out sure it could have been an axe murderer.

'Helia...?' I begin nervously. 'Ya?' he asks. 'Well earlier I heard banging on the walls and yelling from upstairs, do you know what it was?' I ask.

Helia sighs. 'Flora what's missing from this house right now?' he asks sadly. I think for a minute... What is missing from this house? 'Uhhhhhh... Wi-fi?' I guess. Helia laughs. 'Have you seen either of my parents since you got here?' he asks sadly.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen either of Helia's parents since I got here. 'No why?' I ask.

'Well that person you heard earlier, yeah it was my dad. He was working on a building site a few years back and he had an accident. Which meant he could never go back to his job. My dad loved his job so after around a month of being away from it he began getting depressed, felt that he was useless and he'd never live up to anything. He then turned to drink and now he spends his nights in the pub spending his savings on Drink and his days in his room nursing a hangover. And my mom is unable to cope with him, I know that even if she won't admit it. She got a second job and we literally NEVER see her. She claims it's because we need the money but I know she just hates being at home.' Helia says sadly.

'oh.' I say kind of lost for words. God who knew Helia had such a tough life? I really wish I could help Helia but how? God this has given me a lot to think about.

I go home around an hour later my mind still racing. I have to come up with some way to help Helia.

**Well that's it. I hope to update this story again in the next week or 2. But if it takes longer its because I'm a very slow writer sometimes :(**

P.s I'll update 'the letter' ASAP! But bare with me here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi it's me :) Sorry I took so long, but the good news is, since I finished writing 'The Boy with the Blue Hair' I'll be able to update a lot quicker. Here's chapter 6...  
**  
_The next month and a half absolutely flew by. Flora is really nice and funny, and we became really good friends.  
_  
We're sitting in the cafeteria now, at our usual table.

I'm so happy, as tomorrow it's officially THE MIDTERM! A whole week off school. It's Halloween tomorrow as well.

Me and Ivy love Halloween, and go trick or treating every year, speaking of which, she demanded I invite Flora, as she's been dying to meet her.

'Flora are you doing anything on Halloween?' I ask hopefully.

'No why?' she asks.

'I was wondering if you wanted to take Ivy trick or treating with me?' I ask.

'Sure,' she replies, smiling. She's got a really pretty smile, not that I like her or anything! Me and Flora are just friends and that's the way it should stay...right?

Oh no...Stella is walking towards us! What does she want now? Yesterday she wanted to tell me I looked hot, the day before that she took my sketch pad, when she thought I wasn't looking and then gave it back an hour later, saying she'd 'found it'. Will this girl ever give up?

'Hey Helia' she says fluttering her eyelashes. God, she really sickens me.

'What do you want?' I ask, annoyed.

'I just wanted to invite you to my party.' she says innocently. 'Its on Sunday at 8'

Oh my god, the last thing I want to do is spend my Sunday at her house, doing god knows what. Besides me, Flora and Ivy were all going to go to the park, to feed the ducks and have hot chocolate in the little café, and on Monday we're going back to where I used to live, to visit my friends.

Might as well get a reaction out of her though...

'Can I bring a friend?' I ask, quite obviously looking at Flora.

'Sure' she says smiling falsely. God she is sooo angry. Lol, I love messing with her.

She then winks at me, flicks her hair, and catwalks back to her friends. Grrrrrrrrr, she's so irritating.

Me and Flora then chat and mess around, until the end of lunch. We then go to our last three classes (health, math and science YAWN) and then it's officially THE MIDTERM!

After school, I caught the bus home and me and ivy worked on carving our jacko lanterns. (We do like 10 every year so we're quite good at them by now)

Ivy and I then made 8 pumpkin pies, as not to waste the pumpkin guts. And I went out and got McDonalds for dinner, as I really didn't feel like cooking.

We watched 'Halloween Town' to get in a Halloweeny mood and then went to bed, as we would probably be up really late tomorrow.

The next morning, I decide to check my email, since I haven't checked it in a week. I have 2 emails, 1 from Timmy and 1 from Musa.

I decide to open Timmy's first,

Hey Helia

Guess what? I finally plucked up the courage to ask Tecna out...AND SHE SAID YES! We went to 'Pepé's pizza' for dinner, and it turns out we share a lot of the same interests. By my calculations there's an 70% chance I'm falling in love with her.

Also Nabu and Layla are back together... AGAIN. But that was to be expected. Those two have a really good relationship, but they break up at every tiny thing and always end up getting back together after like a week. But according to my calculations there's an 80% chance they're soul mates.

Flora sounds nice and by the way that you talk about her, there's a 99% chance you'll end up falling for her and a 76% chance you all ready have. Maybe you'll have a new relationship status soon.

Email me back ASAP  
-Timmy

P.S Is Flora hot?

P.P.S That was Riven not me.

That's classic Timmy, bringing all percentages and math into stuff, and that's so Riven, wanting to know if Flora's hot.

I don't like Flora though, at least I think I don't...or maybe I do...

I open Musa's email next,

Sup Helia,

Dude, maybe Timmy's already told you, but he's going out with Tecna. Everyone saw it coming though, those two are practically the same person.

Nabu and Layla are back together, but what's new there?

I'm suspended right now, for telling Mr Dylan to Fuck off and get a life. Lol you should of seen his face.

Also, I dunno how I'm meant to tell you this but... I like Riven A LOT and I wanted to check with you that it's ok to tell him, you know because you 2 are such good friends and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that...

Anyways, this chick Flora sounds really sweet and you have my blessing to ask her out, because it's SOOOO obvious you like her.

Gotta go, my parents are coming back home and I'm banned from all technology.

Write me back soon.  
Love (but not the serious kind)  
Musa

Lol that's so Musa, getting suspended, hmmmmm so she likes Riven... Thats great because he texted me like a week ago, to check if it was ok if he asked her out. I said yes, but he obviously hasn't got round to it yet. And it is not 'SOOOO obvious' I like Flora, because I don't like Flora...right?

I quickly send a reply to their e-mails and head down to get breakfast.

I spend the rest of the day decorating the house with Ivy and getting in the Halloween spirit.

At around ten to six, I go upstairs to get into my costume (Ivy's been wearing hers all day)

I hear Flora knock on the door, just as Im jelling back my hair (because I'm a vampire)

'HELIA FLORAS HERE!' I hear Ivy yell up the stairs, and I quickly run downstairs.

Flora starts laughing when she sees me.

'What?' I ask, slightly offended.

'it's just... *gasp* ...your... *gasp* ...hair!' she laughs, Ivy has joined in with her by now.

When they eventually stop laughing, Flora goes to get changed into her costume.

'Wow Flora you look lovely' Ivy says, and she's right too. Shes wearing a light and dark pink dress with pink boots, pink fingerless gloves and green fairy wings. (her original winx outfit).

'Thanks Ivy,' she says, but I don't think she really believes her.

A few minutes later we set off trick or treating. We're out for about an hour, and when we get back we have enough sweets to feed the entire neighbourhood, as me and Flora took bags too.

After that we put on a 'Mulan' (another one of Ivy's favourites, which I've seen around 50 times) and after the movie I send Ivy to bed.

Then me and Flora chat for a while, but she looks preoccupied, like something's on her mind.

'Helia...?' she begins nervously, 'Ya?' I ask. 'Well earlier I heard banging on the walls and yelling from upstairs, do you know what it was?' I should have known this would happen. If I tell Flora the truth...maybe she'll think my life's too complicated...or decide I'm bad news. But I should tell her the truth, it's the best thing to do, after all lying gets you nowhere.

'Flora what's missing from this house right now?' I ask, sighing. 'Uhhhhhh... Wi-fi?' she guesses, god Flora is so funny. 'Have you seen either of my parents since you got here?' I ask, god I probably shouldn't tell her actually...

'No why?' she asks, god should I tell her? Yes its the right thing to do, lying just messes everything up.

'Well that person you heard earlier, yeah it was my dad. He was working on a building site a few years back and he had an accident. Which meant he could never go back to his job. My dad loved his job, so after around a month of being away from it he began getting depressed, felt that he was useless and he'd never live up to anything. He then turned to drink and now he spends his nights in the pub spending his savings on Drink and his days in his room nursing a hangover. And my mom is unable to cope with him, I know that even if she won't admit it. She got a second job and we literally NEVER see her. She claims it's because we need the money but I know she just hates being at home.' I say, quickly.

No one in this town knows what's going on inside this house, except me and Ivy and now Flora. Everyone assumes that we're one big happy family and my dad is just any stay at home dad. God if only they knew how messed up things really were...

'Oh.' she says, I can tell she has no idea what else to say.

Flora leaves around an hour later and I head to bed, my mind still arguing over if it was right or not to tell her.

I wake up early the next morning, and go down to make pancakes for breakfast.

Today's the day of Stella's party, sigh, I'm not going thank god, I get enough of that girl in school.

Me and Ivy are calling over for Flora at one, and then we're going to the park.

I make the pancake mixture and then go back upstairs to check my email again, though I doubt I'll have any new emails...

I check my email and it turns out I do have an email from Riven.

Hey dude

You have no idea how bored I am without you, I mean Timmy's fine and Nabu's cool, but They're always either on their computer, or sucking face with Layla, you figure out who does what. I mean there was no one to TP princble McDuffin's house with me!

Asked Musa out yesterday. She is yes! Score! I'm sorry but she is so hot. Speaking of which IS FLORA HOT?! You know what just send me a pic Musa wants to see her too.

Write me back like right now! I need some bro talk.  
-Riven

Wow Riven and Musa...I'm so happy for them as they both really like each other... Why does Riven insist of wanting to know if Flora's hot?

I write a quick email back attaching a picture of me and Flora to it.

At twenty to one, me and Ivy set off for Flora's house. Ivy is carrying a big bag full of Halloween sweets, for us to eat at the park.

We get to Flora's house at one and I ring the doorbell, not knowing what to expect.

'Oh hi, you must be Helia.' a smiling woman, who I guess is Flora's mom answers the door.

'Yeah, nice to meet you,' I say, shaking her hand. 'This is Ivy, my sister'

''Nice to meet you Ivy,' she says, shaking Ivy's hand. 'I'm Lily, Flora's mom' she says.

'Now Flora's in her room, if you'd like to go call for her,' she continues, pointing up the stairs. I head up, leaving Ivy chatting to Lily.

'Flora, open up..' I say, knocking on the door. But I don't get a reply, and I think I hear crying from inside the room, so I open the door.

I look around, on the bed is a laptop with Flora's facebook page open on it, showing a lot of mean comments. Flora is standing at her desk, with cuts on her wrist and a knife in her hand, tears silently running down her face.

'For fuck sake Flora! Do you know how dangerous that is?' I yell, running over and grabbing the knife out of her hands. I feel a sear of pain as the blade cuts the skin on my palm.

Flora starts crying even harder then, so I grab her and pull her into a comforting hug.

'Shhhhhhh...Shhhh it's ok, I'm here' I say holding her, after a minute or two she stops crying.

'We'd better go down to Ivy' Flora says heading for the door. God poor Flora, I need to help her.

We walk to the park then, my mind still racing about ways to help Flora.

At the park, Ivy meets one of her friends from school and they are now sitting in the grass, making daisy chains. Me and Flora are sitting on a bench watching them, an awkward silence between us, one that we've never experienced before.

'You have to stop, you know' I say into the silence. Flora looks at me, it's hard to read the expression on her face. 'What your doing is not going to fix anything, it's just going to cause more problems for you.' I continue, looking straight into Flora's eyes.

'I know, it's just...' she trails off, a look of sadness on her face. 'Listen, I'm going to help you, ok? I'll help you stop all this, I'll help stop the bullying affecting you.' I say, quickly. Flora smiles at me, a sad smile, but it shows me that she wants help.

We stay in the park until around 3 and then we go to the café down the road for hot chocolate. We walk Flora home and then walk home ourselves.

We arrive home at around half five, make dinner and then me and Ivy sit down to watch the X-Factor, though my mind is racing, trying to figure out how to help Flora...

**Ok thats it done, I tried to write an extra long chapter for you, and include a few more of the other charachters, even if they were only briefly mentioned. Some sneaky feelings about Flora creeping in on Helia too... I'm sorry I took so long and will try and update the next chapter soon, but I can't make any promises.**


End file.
